Boaris
"You're such a good girl, Mary. I'll be waiting..." - Boaris Boaris is one of the characters encountered in Mary's dream. A man-boar who addresses Mary with affectionate terms, and invites her to follow him deeper into the dream. He is the representation of Mary's father from the real world. Appearance Boaris, as his name implies, is a tall, fuzzy boar with brown fur, a red open-collared shirt, and brown pants that go down to his ankles. He can be interpreted as either wearing brown shoes or barefoot. He has two small tusks coming from his mouth, little pointy ears, and a snout on the front of his face. His red eyes are usually closed, but they do open on occasions during the game. Behavior Boaris first comes across as a kind, warm-hearted father figure who is excited to see Mary and can't wait to have fun with her again. He sends Mary to play with her friends before they can do more, "Pleasurable things," together, and eventually sends her to collect some seeds from Bunnilda, Pen Guindel, and Foxanne. When you give the seeds to Boaris, he states that you need one more from him, and will trade it for one of your flower petals. If you accept, he will wait for you from the other side of the door in the tree. If you refuse, and continue to do so, he will become angry with you, Unlike Foxanne and Bunnilda, he does not react angrily right away, but rather slowly, trying to keep his cool longer. He opens his eyes a little in the first prompt after you say no, and one of his phrases gets marked with a deep red color. If you do so twice he opens them a little more, his red eyes now perfectly visible and even more of his words turn red (much like Bunnilda if you ask her for the seed, since the word "Fun" gets tinted red). but at the third time, he scowls and lets his rather sharp and menacing teeth show fully as his eyes are wide open and the shade deepens. After this, his entire dialogue turns red and does not stop until later. Regardless of this, he will let you go, thinking that there is nothing else you can do and will return to him eventually anyways. At this point, it becomes clear that Boaris is not as friendly as he appears. If you prompt him another time after all that, he will only ask you if you have come to your senses, eyes only half closed. If you say no yet another time, he frowns and his dialogue turns red again, not saying much more than what he already had and letting you go, now meaner and harsher. If you say yes, the dialogue will continue almost as if you had given him the seed right from the start. Insisting in prompting him with a no over and over again will not have any different effect than the first time. In the normal ending, it is implied that he rapes Mary. Role Boaris is encountered after being directed to him by Foxanne, only for him to send you back to help your other friends. After that, we will tell you to get some seeds from them in order to go deeper into the dream and do something that he describes as more, "Fun," and, "Pleasurable." After obtaining the seeds, he offers to trade his seed with one of your flower petals. Unlike the other characters, in order to get his seed, there is no other option that allows you to keep your petal. Also unlike the other characters, though, is that you don't need his seed in order to progress through the game. References Category:Characters